Feechi
Feechi is a medium-sized, sleek-furred, finely boned female lion cub with shiny brown eyes, a nice-fitting coat, and and bony tail. Personality Feechi is bossy, stubborn, and rude to her brother. However, she is kind to her friends, (if they respect her opinions,) and brave. If someone she cares about is in trouble, she won't be afraid to help. History Spirit Lion When Pobi and Mangostalk are in the forest picking berries, he gazes at the savanna. He sees a golden shape bounding toward them. He immediately recognizes it as Meeka. When he sees her, he thinks of what a beautiful and lithe lioness. He scurries down the tree and hugs her. He sees that her flank is swollen. He pokes it curiously. He smiles, asking what it is. Meeka announces joyfully that she is expecting cubs. Pobi guesses if they are Blazer's, and Meeka responds by saying that who else would she have cubs with? Pobi slams the ground and exclaims that he knew they would fall in love. As Pobi swings away, he exclaims that he can't wait to meet her cubs. Pride of a Traitor As Anzolo gets a warm welcome in Spirit Haven, he says that Blazer would make a fine leader. Grozi also states that Blazer's and Meeka's cubs would be due any day, hinting to Feechi. He feels sorry that Blazer would have his paws full. Feechi's first living appearance is when Ozzi crashes into the sand while attempting to chase a butterfly. Feechi laughs scornfully a few lion-lengths away from Feechi. Her paws skittered in the sand as she shrieks with delight. She taunts that she could do better. Ozzi argues, saying he'd like to see her try. Meeka emerges from some overgrown grass with admiration dazzling in her eyes. She stares at her cubs, asking what's going on. Feechi says that Ozzi was trying to catch a butterfly but fell n the dust. Meeka beckons that their father, Blazer, wants to see them. Ozzi and Feechi head over to the Great Rock, where Blazer stands. he tells them that they will become full members of the Mudland Pride. Feechi asks why he didn't tell them before, and he responds, saying he wanted to keep it a surprise. Feechi taunts to ozzi, saying she'd be a better hunter than him. When Meeka grabs Ozzi by the scuff, giving him a bath, Feechi strays away from her parents to a small sheltered den. Kuzro springs out, greeting Feechi. They spring into a mock battle, batting at each other with sheathed claws. In Ozzi's opinion, Feechi was always flirting to much. Meeka calls over to Feechi and stops licking Ozzi. She retorts rudely, still batting Kuzro. An annoyed look covered her face. When Meeka tells her she had to come here now, Feechi's voice is full of exaggeration. She says that she is right in the middle of playing. When Feechi does come over to Meeka, her mother licks her, and Feechi thinks it's disgusting. Ozzi glances at her, thinking she is an idiot. Ozzi teases that she didn't need to go looking for a mate now. Feechi retorts, thinking her brother is just jealous. Ozzi shakes his head, saying he doesn't want a mate. More coming soon Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mudland Pride Category:Major Characters Category:Cubs Category:Living Category:Lions Category:Pages